


I wanna be what you’re dreaming of

by khirimochi (NekoAisu)



Series: big spender [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blatant Overuse of Italics, Camboy Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Chatting & Messaging, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), POV Aymeric de Borel, Pining, Sex Work, Sex Worker Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/khirimochi
Summary: “And if I did, what would you have of me?”Aymeric cannot say he gives it nearly enough thought before slamming the Enter key and watching his chances of ever being seen as a reasonable member of society evaporate.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: big spender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	I wanna be what you’re dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeosLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/gifts).



> for my good pal Leo(n) whom i love with all my heart!!! happy nameday!! may these kamuis bless the coming year of your life!!
> 
> as is standard with all fics i make involving kamui: he is not my own OC! kamui is Leo(n)'s dangerously charming Raen and i am just the word-ordering machine that tries to do him justice <:3c

Aymeric would like to say that he is a man of few vices and many virtues. He would really, truly  _ love  _ to believe it, should he actually utter those words. Selecting the little popup notification in the corner of his screen, he knows it would be the biggest lie he’s ever told. 

[Moderator]  **FaeBot:** @ **_LordCommander_ ** has joined the chat. 

**BookWyrm:** Welcome! I’ll have video up in a moment. 

**LordCommander:** Take your time :)

He sits in his chair the same way he’s done every stream before. He has his laptop set up and headphones plugged in, a box of tissue and wipes nearby, and feels like maybe he’d eaten something rotten with how furiously his stomach roils. He has no idea how to act within a private stream. What are the expectations? The norms? The safeguards for not simply spilling his heart into a chatbox and sending it straight to Kamui like a love confession? 

He has very little time to worry before the stream switches from a rotating set of gravure photos to a live feed. He types with stilted motions before deleting his message and settling on “ _ you look nice.” _

_ “You’re a flatterer,”  _ Kamui replies, sounding exasperated. He’s smiling, though.  _ “Have you thought about what you’d like?” _

Aymeric pulls a blank. He would like… something. Anything. As long as it’s Kamui giving it to him, he’d be pleased with whatever is freely provided. 

**LordCommander:** May I leave it to you?

_ “If you’re sure, yeah.” _

**LordCommander:** I am. 

Kamui nods before adjusting the camera. The angle changes when he pans upward somewhat. He settles back down and smiles, glasses sliding down his nose and sweater a little bit rumpled.  _ “There we go.” _

Aymeric feels his cheeks flush. He was expecting… not this. Kamui unearthing that monster of a dildo he’d been given as a gag-gift from Exarch seemed more likely than him sitting fully in frame (in  _ casual clothing _ ) and asking,  _ “Care to get to know me?” _

**LordCommander:** If you’re comfortable with it, I would love to

_ “I offered!” _

He laughs nervously, typing out,  _ “So how does this go?” _

Kamui hums and Aymeric wishes he had better speakers (or hadn’t given up on finding his headphones) that wouldn’t make it sound so tinny. He shifts, the hem of his sweater hitting a handful of inches below the tops of his thighs, and crosses one leg over the other. It is with a sudden and dizzying intensity that Aymeric realizes those are  _ stockings  _ and not leggings or some other form of decidedly more decent clothing. He has no pants on. Absolutely none. 

(And, had Aymeric a better angle, he would notice that Kamui’s underwear are the same monogrammed, silk panties he had sent as a gift not even a month prior.) 

_ “We could exchange questions, if you’d like? I can start… hmm… stuff like your favorite drinks, what you think I look best in, how much you’d love to have me suck you off instead of watching me on a screen. Those types of things.” _

Aymeric clears his throat as if to verbally respond before typing into the grey chatbox. 

**LordCommander:** You sound lovely.

**LordCommander:** I mean, that sounds lovely. 

Kamui laughs at him, but somehow it does not sound unkind. He looks at him from above the frame of his glasses and asks,  _ “So, to start… what’s your favorite color? And I mean  _ aside  _ from blue.”  _ He waits, tapping an odd pattern on his knee. 

Aymeric fumbles, feeling like he’s dropped his entire brain and then spilled every last one of his brain cells onto the floor. Simply put, he can’t  _ think.  _

His favorite color, other than blue, would be… uh… he has no idea?

_ “Gold,”  _ he lies, and it’s much easier to type it out than it would be to say it aloud. Reaching for his wallet, he tries to pull the right card. There are the two black cards, the platinum, the odd ones for his health insurance payments and vet bills (Hraesvelgr’s health has been less than optimal the past year), and  _ finally  _ the one he has been searching for. He types up and sends a question before opening the drop-down panel for leading more credits. 

**LordCommander:** Is that your favorite sweater? You wear it a lot on streams. 

_ “Oh!”  _ Kamui says, looking down at himself as if he had never noticed that before.  _ “I suppose so. It’s my most comfortable one, by far.”  _

Aymeric presses the bright, red-on-yellow Pay button the same time he pulls at the hem of his (superbly comfortable) sweater, lifting it up toward his hip, and asks,  _ “Want to see what’s under it?” _

**LordCommander:** Am I allowed to tip in this situation, or is it more polite to just say you look good?

_ “Don’t you dare,”  _ Kamui warns, but he smiles all the same. He pulls his sweater up enough that Aymeric finally gets a good look at his underwear, slipping one finger under the band before snapping it lightly. Aymeric feels himself throb in his pants.  _ “Treating me so well, tipping me like a king, being so sweet even when it gets you nothing─what an odd creature you are, LordCommander.” _

**LordCommander:** Is it odd to want to treat the handsomest man I’ve ever seen like he deserves? 

He hopes his message is taken as a joke and now that he is absolutely, positively, one hundred percent serious. He wishes he could hand Kamui his entire wallet and tell him to buy anything he wants without being taken as a fool (which he definitely is, but would prefer not to acknowledge. Estinien tells him that enough, please and thank you). 

_ “Flatterer.” _

**LordCommander:** Would this make it any better?

[Moderator]  **FaeBot:** @ **_LordCommander_ ** tipped 500 credits!🎉

Kamui huffs and pulls his sweater off, the points of his horns catching on the wide neck before the knit slips free. He brushes back loose strands of hair and adjusts his glasses before asking,  _ “Is that what you get off on, paying half my rent with a single tip?”  _ His laughter rings through Aymeric’s laptop speakers and he can’t type his response fast enough. 

**LordCommander:** I could pay all of it, if you’d like. 

_ “By Menphina, you truly are.” _

**LordCommander:** As I said before, it’s what you deserve! ;) 

Kamui mulls it over, tapping at his lower lip and thinking (while shirtless. The shirtlessness is a very important detail.) before replying in carefully measured words.  _ “And if I did, what would you have of me?” _

Aymeric cannot say he gives it nearly enough thought before slamming the Enter key and watching his chances of ever being seen as a reasonable member of society evaporate. 

**LordCommander:** Another question, maybe? What do you like to do for leisure? 

_ “I like to read, but that’s not what you mean, is it? You want to know what I do for  _ this  _ type of leisure. You can ask about it, how I get off.” _

**LordCommander:** I did mean it with regard for books, but I’m not averse to hearing of your preferences. 

Kamui quiets, cheeks flushing with color, and nearly squeaks,  _ “Oh my gods, I can’t believe you.”  _ He collects himself in record time before responding properly, arranging his limbs the same way a model would before clearing his throat.  _ “So, LordCommander, care to hear what type of niche novels I like to read on break?” _

**LordCommander:** Gladly! What do you recommend?

**Author's Note:**

> hi im kiri and i enjoy making my friends gifts even when they say i dont have to. i cannot be stopped. 
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
